


6 Years Ago

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, F/F, Jellybean and Harper make an appearance, They are also together, This is set in the future so there may be some technological upgrades, Toni loses her memory, of the last 6 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 6 years ago, Cheryl and Toni were about to share their first kiss at the sleepover. But Toni wakes up only to find out she forgot the last 6 years of her life in which she and Cheryl are married.





	1. O N E

_“You know, I didn't want to invite all the girls tonight."_

_Toni smiled at this and found the need to look at Cheryl up and down before looking back at her mocha brown eyes._

_"But I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to just invite you," Cheryl continued. "...which is... what I craved."_

_Simultaneously, Toni and Cheryl both leaned in to connect their lips. Just as they were up to kiss, Toni heard a bang in the back of her head._

Toni woke up confused. The sun was shining through a crack of the white curtain that parted the two pieces of cloth. Toni squinted her eyes at the sudden light. Had she kissed Cheryl? Had it been a dream? Although it probably was considering she was wearing different pajamas. 

“Good morning, TT!” Cheryl’s chipper voice sounded causing Toni to look up at her. 

“Cheryl?” Toni sat up and saw that Betty, Veronica and Josie were gone. “Where are the girls?”

Cheryl’s demeanor suddenly changed from excited to angry. 

“What?!” Toni cringed at how mad Cheryl seemed to be. “You said that there were no strippers, Toni! You lied to me!” 

“...what?” Toni asked. She was even more confused. 

“You said that Sweet Pea’s bachelor party wasn’t going to have any strippers!” Cheryl plopped down at the edge of their bed. 

“Wait... Sweet Pea’s getting... married?! Who in their right mind would marry Sweet Pea?!” Toni asked. 

“Veronica! That’s who? Are you okay?”

“Yeah but... Archie. I thought- what?” Toni felt her heart pump even faster. 

“Toni?”

“The last thing I remember is that you invited me, Betty, Veronica and Josie to a sleepover at Thistlehouse to celebrate me joining the River Vixens.” Toni sighed. 

Cheryl’s eyes widened like Toni had just announced like the world would end tonight. “But TT... that happened 6 years ago.”

“6...6...6” Suddenly Toni felt weak. She fell on the floor and heard Cheryl yell her name as footsteps came closer. Her vision went in and out before darkness indulged her. 

-  
-

“She had a couple of drinks at the party yesterday so that can’t be it...” Kevin said as he adjusted his Doctor’s jacket. Yes. Kevin was a Doctor. 

Toni slowly opened her eyes. Her mind was foggy for a second before she shot up so that now she was sitting up on the bed. She looked at everyone around her who was looking at her. Kevin who was writing down some notes on a piece of paper. Cheryl who had went by her bedside and... a blonde? In a nurses uniform. 

“Who’s that?” Toni pointed to the mysterious girl. 

“Hi, I’m Heather.” 

_“...her name was... Heather.”_

Oh no. 

Well on the bright side, she was getting her memory back. 

“So that’s why I’ve been wanting to punch her since the moment I laid eyes on her.” Toni mumbled. Cheryl must have heard because she smirked. 

She was glad that Toni’s jealousy hadn’t changed. 

“Yes, well-” Kevin was interrupted by Toni. 

“Kev, you’re a doctor?”

Kevin happily nodded his head. 

Toni noticed the ring on Kevin’s finger. “And married?”

Kevin nodded once again, but even happier. 

“To who?” 

“Fangs.” Kevin smiled, remembering their wedding day. The flowers, the ceremony... the cake. Everyone who was there. Everyone who meant so much to them. 

Toni’s mouth widened, “No way! Fangs Fogarty got hitched?!” 

Cheryl chuckled. 

The sound made Toni’s knees weak. She looked over to Cheryl and saw a ring on Cheryl’s finger. It was an engagement ring. It had a Topaz gem and it’s colors were Red and Pink. It reminded Toni of her and Cheryl but that was insane. She was probably married to Heather. 

“You’re married, Cher?” Toni looked from the ring to Cheryl. 

Cheryl smiled, “Yeah. To the most amazing woman in the whole wide world.”

That made Toni’s jaw clench. The thought of Cheryl and Heather made Toni want to puke. Figuratively and Literally. 

“...to who?” Toni finally asked. She braced herself for heartbreak. 

“You.”

Toni let out the breath she was holding in and felt her stomach do flips. Her jaw relaxed. “I thought you were with Heather.” Toni whispered so nobody else would hear. 

Cheryl chuckled, “Of course not. You are the one I’m meant to be with.” 

“So at the sleep over... did we kiss?” Toni asked. 

“No,” Cheryl began to explain. “We kissed a week later, when you saved me from a gay conversion camp.”

“What?!” Toni said louder than she had anticipated. 

Kevin cleared his throat causing the happily married couple to look at him. 

“So... apparently Toni is suffering from a rare form of amnesia. I have had patients just like her. They forget the last couple of years from their life.” Kevin explained, nervously clicking his pen. 

“What did you do to help them?” Cheryl asked, rubbing Toni’s back. Heather looked like she wanted to kill Toni. 

Kevin stopped the clicking. “Nothing. They just remembered after a while. But in order to speed up the process you will have to try to help her remember by telling her things or whatever. Something to jolt the nerves of her brain.” 

“I can write a prescription pad.” Heather butted in. 

“Okay.” Cheryl went by Heather who had her pad out and was writing some kind of drug. 

“Kevin, my head hurts.” Toni went by the dark haired boy. 

“Did it just start hurting?” Kevin questioned. 

“No. I’m allergic to scumbags like her.” Toni pointed to Heather who was eyeing Cheryl up and down as she spoke. “But I think I know how to make it feel better.” Toni lunges to attack Heather but was interrupted when Kevin wrapped his arms around her and dragged her out the room. 

“Okay, so you can’t just randomly go attacking people!” Kevin scolded as flustered Toni. 

“Did you even see that?!” Toni asked. Her breathing was hard from the sudden adrenaline rush.  
“She was eyeing Cheryl like a 3 course meal! She was asking for a beat up!” 

Before Kevin could speak up Cheryl walked up to them, her red purse in hand and her red heals clicking against the floor. She lightly hit Toni’s arm. “Are you crazy?!”

“For you, yeah.” Toni teased. She would usually add her signature wink but she felt as if now wasn’t the right moment. Not that teasing Cheryl was either. 

“Well... I’m just glad your love for me hasn’t changed.” Cheryl gave Toni a weak smile. 

“Of course it hadn’t. I love you Cheryl. Even if I don’t remember the last 6 years of my life. Hell, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you.” Toni touched Cheryl’s cheek. 

“Yes, I noticed.” Cheryl laughed. 

_“Uh, actually I usually do the honors.” Toni said as she checked out the red head._

_“Not today, Cha-Cha, I was born for this moment.” Cheryl smirked._

_Toni bit the inside of her lip as she watched the red head saunter over to in front of the cars, holding up a flag to get ready to launch them into action._

Toni laughed along with Cheryl. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Cha-Cha.”

They both heard a very girly squeal that caused them to jump and turn their heads towards the noise. 

“Kevin!” 

Kevin had his iPhone out and was recording the scene ahead of him. “Choni!” 

“Oh. My. God.” Toni mouthed to Cheryl who laughed. That was a sound she never wanted to forget.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes a turn that nobody was expecting...

Once Toni and Cheryl got home, Toni had a bunch of endless questions. But mainly one in particular. What did she miss? What happened those 6 years ago? What did she miss? How did she even lose her memory? 

“So...” Toni nervously fiddled with her hands as she sat down on the edge of their bed. “What’d I miss?” She finally asked. 

“Well... like you know, Sweets and Ronnie are together and Kevin and Fangs are married. Um... Betty and Archie became a thing after Jughead came out as Asexual... Oh! And Jellybean and Harper are together.” Cheryl explained to a clearly confused Toni. 

“Whoa! Who’s Harper?” Toni asked. It was perfectly normal that she didn’t know a Harper. But she knew Jellybean back when they were younger. Harper had reunited with her sister, Veronica. So, that was that. 

“Oh, right you don’t know her. Harper Lodge. Veronica’s long lost sister.” Cheryl beamed. “They are sooooo cute together!” 

Toni chuckled at how cute Cheryl sounded when she was fan-girling over stuff like this. 

“You outta meet her!” Cheryl said. Apparently she was still talking. But Toni was too focused on the red head. “I bet you’d like her.”

“Well I hope so.” Toni smiled. “JB’s like my little sister. Which is kinda weird because me and Jughead kissed once.” 

“What?!” 

“Whoops!” She chuckled nervously. “It meant nothing, Cher! It was just one kiss. And it was all sorta PG-13.”

“Sorta?” Cheryl questioned. 

“It was.” Toni concluded, hoping that her and Cheryl wouldn’t get in another fight. Wait? Was this a fight? Their first fight as a couple?! No. They probably had a fight the 6 years Toni forgot. Yeah. That makes sense. No couple is that perfect. Not having any fights. 

“Good.” Cheryl sat by Toni and put her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulder. “So what else do you remember?”

“Uh...”

_“Why don’t you come and say that to my face?!”_

_“Happily queen of the buskers!”_

Toni shook her head, “Not that much.” 

“Oh well... Kev said something about me needing to spark your brain so...” Cheryl did something that surprised the Serpent. She leaned forward and planted her lips on her’s. It was the best kiss Toni had ever had. It was so full of need and want but at the same time so full of love and care. 

_“Welcome to your new home babe.”_

_“I think I’m gonna like it here.”_

Toni pulled back in shock at the memory she had just received. She looked at Cheryl who’s lipstick was smeared all over her lips. And was probably on her lips too. Cheryl looked at her while Toni looked at her. Their lips were still close. 

“I remember... when I moved here.” Toni said. She was still breathless from the heated kiss her and her wife had just shared. She nodded her head and repeated, “I remember.” 

Cheryl smiled at her. She was happy that Toni’s memory was slowly coming back to life. 

Toni suddenly felt sick to her stomach. “Cher I-” She fell over on the floor and coughed up blood. 

“Toni!” Cheryl went to the Pink Haired girl’s side. 

Toni looked down at all the blood. Her vision began to zoom in and out. She was freaking out until another memory hit her. 

_Toni looked down at the blood on her hands and on the floor before she coughed up more blood. She looked up to a mysterious person who had a switch blade in hand. She couldn’t really make up their fave as they were hiding in the shadows._

_“Why are you doing this?!” She questioned. She felt as if she could faint at any moment._

_“Because... you stole something from me!” The person said. Their voice was muffled so Toni didn’t recognize them._

_“What?” Toni gripped onto the metal chair besides her so she could stay put and not fall over._

_“The love of my life!”_

Toni woke up in Kevin’s office. Doctors office. She was slightly disoriented. Probably from the lack of blood. She looked over at the side and saw an IV bag and a long tube which led to a needle that was inside one of her veins. 

“Toni?”

Toni looked over to the voice. Cheryl. Who had tear stains on her cheek. Kevin and Heather where also there. Kevin had a worried look on his face while Heather... Toni couldn’t really tell what she was feeling. She still looked like the same bitch Toni wanted to punch earlier. 

“What happened?” Toni’s voice came out as raspy and groggy. 

“You fainted... from the lack of blood.” Cheryl said. “And um...” She looked over at Kevin. “Kev?”

“Yes. Well, Toni... we figured out why you lost the last 6 years of your life.” Kevin said. He didn’t seem to excited. That made Toni wondered. Wasn’t them finding out a good thing? Or not?

“Really?!” Toni asked, excitedly.  
“What is it?”

Kevin looked down and he looked extremely sad and uncomfortable like he wanted to disappear. 

“Kev?”

“There’s um...a...um-uh...brain... and uh-Well...” Kevin stuttered. 

“A chip in your brain.” Heather said. She most certainly didn’t look uncomfortable. Or sad for that matter. Especially at how emotionless her words came out. 

“What?” Toni questioned as she looked over at Cheryl who nodded her head and had a tear fall from her watery eyes. 

“Um, a chip.” This time it was Kevin who spoke. “It did something to your brain and we have no idea how it got there. And, um, it did seem as if it was implanted by a professional. You know, someone who knows how to preform surgery.” 

“Can we get it out?” Cheryl asked. Her voice was shaky. It broke Toni’s heart at how sad she sounded when she knew Toni was hurt or in some kid of pain. 

Kevin shook his head sadly, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because... if we do it can kill her.”


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce Harper and Jellybean! And their relationship! This chapter includes a backstory for them and of course more of Choni!

The next few moments were a blur. But it ended the same way as always. Toni wanting to beat the shit out of Heather. Cheryl's ex. Why did she have to be here? 

"What do we do Cher?" Toni asked as she threw her Serpent jacket on the coat hanger as they entered Thistlehouse again. "I could die!" 

"TT, calm down." Cheryl held Toni's hand. "Kevin and Heather said that only if they were to remove it." 

Toni snorted at this. 

"What?" Cheryl raises her eyebrow. 

"Nothing its just... Heather! I don't trust her." Toni rolled her eyes. "There's just... something about her. Something about her that I don't like."

"Hm... petty jealously?" Cheryl joked. 

Toni managed to crack a smile. 

"Cher... it's not funny." She was trying her hardest not to laugh. 

Cheryl continued to laugh. This time even harder. 

"Cher... baby." The last part slipped out. Toni froze as did Cheryl. She hadn't called Cheryl that since the... 'incident'. 

Cheryl leaned forward and kissed Toni. It was even better the second time! The taste of Cheryl's cherry lips made her crazy and her knees weak. She bit Cheryl's lips and pinned against the wall causing the taller girl to groan. Their hands were all over each other. They couldn't stop. Cheryl's hips jolted forward. Just as things got even more heated, the door bell rang.

They both groaned in frustration. They managed to recompose themselves... sorta. Cheryl was the one who answered the door. Toni right behind her. 

“Hey guys.” Jellybean said. “We heard what happened from Kevin and just wanted to make sure everything was okay...”

Toni drowned out her talking and looked over to a girl who bearer a striking resemblance to Veronica. Except she had shorter hair. Her black hair had streaks of white and brunette. And she wasn’t wearing a pearl necklace like Veronica always did. Her clothing was like a Serpent. Ripped jeans, a crop top and leather jacket. Along with some lip piercings and ear piercing. Was she even a Lodge? Not to mention that leather jacket... that has a Serpent. Wow. 

“You’re a Serpent?” Toni cut off Cheryl and Jellybean who were talking. 

“Uh, yeah.” The girl beamed. 

“And a lodge?” 

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“Well,” Jellybean cut in. “It’s a long story...”

_Jellybean knocked on the window of the Pembroke. Harper looked over from her book and immediately shot up from her bed as she spotted her girlfriend. She opened the window._

_“Jellybean?!” She whispered shouted so her mom, dad or Andre would not hear. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I wanted to give you something. Can I?” She gestured to inside Harper’s room._

_“Uh, yeah.” Harper moved over to let Jellybean in. Jellybean closed the window behind her._

_Jellybean got out a leather jacket from her back and handed it to Harper. “I convinced my dad to let you join. Just like you wanted.”_

_“Oh my god... JB.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I love it!” She put on the jacket and kissed Jellybean. At that very moment Hiram came barging in._

_They both pulled away and looked at the door way._

_“Dad!” Harper exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”_

_“I live here Harper!” He scolded. “What are you doing? And why is there a Jones in my house?!”_

_“Well dad... me and JB are dating.” She tried to be as calm as possible._

_“The hell you are!” Hiram spotted her jacket. “Why are you wearing a Serpent jacket?!”_

_“Well dad... I’m a Serpent.”_

_Hiram scoffed at this. “Get out!”_

_“What?!” Jellybean and Harper exclaimed at the same time._

_“Get out!” He pointed at the door. “You are not my child!”_

“...so here we are.” Harper finished. 

“Wow...” Toni was at a loss for words. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. It does. I thought my dad would have been more excepting. Guess not.” Harper nodded slowly. 

“Yep. Cher can I talk to you for a moment?” Toni looked over at her wife. 

“Yeah sure.” 

Cheryl and Toni went to the kitchen. “So what’s up?” Cheryl asked. 

“The same thing happened to me a while ago... sorta.” Toni said. She seemed nervous. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean... I’m not a Serpent by blood.” Toni concluded. 

“But what about your grandpa?” She asked. 

“Well...” Toni began to explain. “My dad and Penny Peabody has an affair.”

“Oh my god.” Was all Cheryl said. 

“Yeah. So technically I’m a Ghoalie.” 

Cheryl stepped back in shock and accidentally dropped a cup from the table. It shattered on the ground. That seem to spark something in Toni as she fell to the ground. 

_The mystery person threw Toni against the glass wall. It shattered everywhere. Blood poured from Toni’s skin. She groaned._

_“You are going to pay.” The person said._

Toni woke up in Kevin’s office... again. This time surrounded by Harper, Jellybean, Kevin, Fangs, Cheryl and Heather. 

“Not again.”


End file.
